


Fitness Room Follies

by gala_apples



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Background Het, Background canon pairings, Dress Up, F/F, Gym Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Spencer brings the location. Hanna brings the outfits. Aria brings the sex toys.





	Fitness Room Follies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'dress up/costume' for seasonsofkink.

The thing Aria figures out is that it’s okay to need more than one thing at a time. She loves Ezra, she’s been through too much with him to not fly with him in copilot. Them coming to an agreement to pick up a third at a nightclub, sometimes a woman, sometimes a man, is just one more event they live through together. They try it, and it fits, until the night Aria is attracted to a woman that doesn’t get Ezra’s engine roaring, and instead of agreeing to pick someone else, Ezra encourages her to go home alone with the woman. 

It works. Aria has just as much fun alone with a woman as she does with Ezra on the other side of the mattress, stranger of the week pinned between them. Aria talks to Ezra about how it works, and they come out of that conversation with permission to spend nights away, as long as they come home to their spouse within twenty four hours.

As Aria begins to get used to the concept of sleeping with women -it’s not that everything can become a habit, it’s that the nerves go away- how can she help but think about the women that got her through all the worst times of her life? Aria’s seen Spencer sweaty and out of breath from track, what if she looks the same when she’s orgasming? And Hanna has to be a screamer, she’s sure of it. Alison probably likes toys as much as she and Ezra do. Sleeping with Emily must be the sweetest thing, given how kind and gentle she always is. Hell, she even imagines Mona, and what it must be like being under the attention of a mastermind like that, who’s current goal is making you come. 

One night, drunk on a little too much wine, Aria sends a few messages she can’t take back. It says something about the bizarre reality of her life that she considers faking an attack by a new A -saying that she didn’t send anything, someone hacked her phone- and knows she could probably get away with it. Except it would be cruel, putting eight people on edge like that, back to the old ruts of distrusting the world around you. Aria would rather be the drunken slut than the manipulative fear mongerer. 

She doesn’t expect to get messages in return. Hanna needs a night off from being an entrepreneur and a mother. Spencer wants to do something Melissa’s never done. Alison actually sends a few in row, initial excitement followed by rapid backpedaling, and given Emily’s polite firm decline, Aria can guess what happened. She takes a moment to pray that she hasn’t fucked their marriage up, and then goes back to Hanna and Spencer and starts a new group chat. 

A hundred messages in, Aria is here. The gym room in Spencer’s extensively renovated near-mansion. It’s beautiful, vaulted ceilings and long walls, an arched window looking out to trees and a small pond. It’s cluttered with equipment, of course, but all the silver looks somehow elegant against the teal walls, and the occasional pops of amber. Spencer’s set the camera up on a completely incongruous tv tray, which Aria is sure will be in the trash pile come morning.

Aria’s here, and she’s dressed the part, thanks to Hanna. She’s wearing tiny spandex shorts, grey with a wide coral pink elastic band at the top. Her bra is a matching coral pink, with black edging. The outfit wavers on the edge between athletic wear and lingerie. Hanna’s also dressed in one of her own creations. Her shorts are grey and neon yellow, matching neon running shoes, and a grey bralette with lacing over the bust, from the band to the beginning of the straps. Spencer’s wearing something of her own, Aria’s sure. It’s just a plain black sports bra and some zebra print yoga pants. She still looks delectable, and besides, it’s oddly hot to have a note of authenticity.

They start the video with Aria and Hanna standing with their legs in an A. Spencer is in front, and says a little quip about being welcome to her class, where they’re going to shape their bodies. Spencer bounds over to Aria, ponytail swinging, and stand behind her, helping her curl a five pound weight. Spencer’s fingers on her shoulder and back make Aria shiver. They’ve talked about this so much, hashed out the details at length. What all the husbands are okay with happening, what they want, if there should be a theme. Now Aria’s finally being _touched_ , and it’s technically still a professional fitness touch, but she’s so excited.

Spencer moves to Hanna next, and does the same dumbbell move. Hanna’s made sure to angle the reps to the camera, so Aria mostly sees Spencer’s back, the way she’s spooning Hanna. They’ve discussed staging and Aria is committed to not getting in the way, but it’s the one difference she’d wish for; a uninvested third party to be filming this, so Aria could stand where she wants and trust that the cameraman would deal with the shot still looking good.

When Spencer comes back over to her, she kicks it up a notch. Spencer tucks her head into Aria’s neck. Aria spent a good ten minutes braiding her hair into fishbone pigtails this morning. Spencer lifts one up from where it falls against her neck and down her collarbone and kisses her carotid. She sticks a kittenish tongue out and licks Aria’s neck. This is no longer a fitness video suited for YouTube.

Things escalate quickly from there. Aria’s spun around by commanding hands, and is coaxed into squats. Within the first three Spencer’s pulling Aria’s spandex shorts tight against her cunt. After all, it’s not like Aria wore underwear today. No one did. The seam rubs against her labia as she squats down, and her asscrack spreads with wrinkled fabric as she stands up. Aria repeats the movement, and the sensations, again and again and again. Meanwhile Spencer’s shifted to Hanna, giving her the same strangely sexy wedgie. 

They both squat as Spencer goes back and forth touching them sensually. Aria’s a little surprised at how wet she already feels, but not as surprised as she should be. These are her _girls_ , and adding an emotional connection to supremely hot wlw sex is just the icing on the cake.

The next of the sparse words spoken come again from Spencer, who says something about legs being an important part to some romantic partners, and how it’s easy to work them out. She gets Aria to stand facing Hanna, their sides to the camera. Aria’s pretty proud of the steadiness of her lunges. Hanna shows off how she changed from Hefty Hanna to her current self; deep forward movement, full stretches of her calves, a look of pure commitment on her face. 

This time it’s Hanna who Spencer touches first. Spencer doesn’t back down from things, and when it became pretty clear their chat wasn’t hypothetical any more, wasn’t folie a deux, she had nailed down a few specific kinks to strive for, for each of them. This is clearly Hanna’s time to shine. Spencer pauses Hanna with a palm on her stomach, only to briefly dip her hand down her spandex shorts. What she leaves is barely visible, at least to the camera, but Hanna has an immediate reaction. She pants out, and rests a hand on her waist.

Aria understands the sentiment when Spencer repeats the move on her. Aria gets to feel Spencer’s beautifully manicured hand on her stomach, and her mound. And then there’s a four inch bullet vibe clicked to highest setting held to her lips by insistent spandex, twin to Hanna across from her. Aria knows these sex toys. These are her sex toys, she brought them along with pajamas and a blu ray or two for afterwards. She knows what they -along with the items still in her limited print Etsy grocery bag- can do to her body. She can only hope Hanna gets there too.

At first it’s a little awkward, continuing their set of lunges. Aria can’t help but feel the little lump of plastic jammed against her labia. It’s like having a stone in your shoe, sort of. Except after a minute or five she can’t help but _feel_ the vibrations of the plastic against her wet engorged labia. She feels puffy and battered, and she knows things are only beginning, but she’s so close to coming. Lucky for Aria’s pride, Hanna loses it first. She drops to one knee and keens out. The sound of her orgasm makes Aria’s pussy clench. It’s so fucking hot.

The nail in Aria’s coffin is really the moment Hanna gets back on her feet. Spencer has pulled down one side of Hanna’s lacing on her bralette, and is pinching her nipple, just enough to make it stand out from her luscious breast. When Aria’s eye trails down, Hanna’s dampened her shorts, turned them from grey to black in a small patch radiating out from her cunt. Aria thought she understood Hanna’s explanation of ‘I get really really wet’ during their chatting, but the words are nothing next to actual sopping underwear. She looks like such a debauched slut, and Aria has such a sharp spike of lust that she can’t help but leap to her tiptoes and clench down around nothing as she comes. Her hand moves to her mound as if magnetised, and she shoves the vibrator against her clit and lips as hard as she can.

Spencer doesn’t give them much time to recuperate before repositioning everyone. She tugs down Hanna’s shorts impatiently, then Aria’s. Their bullets drop to the foam mat within beats of each other. That’s when Spencer does something that makes Aria whimper. She picks up both of the vibrators and adjusts herself around them. With her yoga pants showing a vicious cameltoe, Aria can tell she placed them between her outer and inner labia. Hopefully at a lower clicked speed, or she’ll be dying within minutes.

Aria might be imagining things, but there might be a wet slap when Hanna’s juice covered shorts hit the floor. Whether or not it’s true, Aria will never stop thinking about it. Naked except for her gym bra still exposing one breast -and fuck can Aria imagine pinning her tit with a clothes peg right about now- Hanna is coaxed onto her hands and knees, ass facing Aria. And it’s a good ass, Aria has to say.

Aria expects to be turned into the mirror image by Spencer, so it comes as a slight surprise when Spencer doesn’t make her take her grey and coral shorts off. Instead Spencer leaves them at Aria’s upper thigh. But she does get on her hands and knees to match. And then it’s time for another of the magic tricks in Aria’s bag. Spencer tells the camera to watch these girls be so committed that they even work their inner muscles, and Aria knows exactly what’s happening, even with her back to Spence. Of the equipment left, there’s only one penetrative toy.

First Spencer adjusts them further, making her and Hanna both back up until they’re nearly ass to ass. Aria’s ankles are crossed with Hanna’s, and she can even feel Hanna’s socks against her ankle bone. Next comes the oily slide of Spencer pouring what seems like half a bottle of lube on her. It waterfalls from the swell of Aria’s ass, inside her hole, down her taint and across her labia. The second pour comes after Spencer calibrates Aria’s angle to point her ass up, and the silicone lubricant drips right inside her aching cunt.

Aria’s left with the feelings of a slippery pussy for a minute, presumably so Spencer can lave Hanna with the same liquid. When Spencer comes back to her, it’s not to introduce the toy Aria is brimming with anticipation for. Instead Spencer slides a white fuzzy tennis cuff on her wrist and for a moment Aria looks like an actual fitness person, at least from the bicep down. Then Spencer stretches the same cuff over her right wrist, binding her hands together. Aria’s tried bondage a dozen different ways. Hell, that was high school levels of sexual mastery. This is the first time like this though.

The head of the dildo is blunt and wide against her. Aria can feel it stretch her open as Spencer forces it into her. Aria’s face scrunches into what she’s hoping is a cute moue. At least, her other partners have never had a complaint. The rubber wiggles in her as Spencer pushes the other tip into Hanna. Aria can feel the muscle in Hanna’s calf twitch against hers as she accepts the intrusion.

Spencer is the one to start the dildo swinging back and forth. Her hand motion is incremental, and tiny, and Aria understands why. This toy isn’t for the faint of heart. Ezra bought it online without really noticing the measurements. It was only once they were unpacking it that the size was noticed. She and Ezra tried it anyway, of course, waste not want not, but Aria knows it’s a little menacing to look at. So yeah, she gets Spencer’s hesitation. She just doesn’t want it. Aria throws her body back until her ass collides with Hanna’s. 

Being cheek to cheek must act as a cue to Hanna, who’s apparently had her own interesting sex with Caleb, because the moment Aria does so, it’s like the gauntlet’s been thrown. All of a sudden they’re practically wrestling with the double ended dildo, cunts fighting to consume the most of the purple rubber. She’d have a little more leverage if Spencer hadn’t left her spandex shorts on; they’re holding her legs more closed than she’d like. But Aria’s not one to complain about bondage, and really, she’s pretty sure she’s holding her own. Aria can feel the sweat pooling on her lower back, fighting the lubricant for what’s causing the most sheen. 

It’s easy to fuck herself to a second orgasm. Feeling Hanna’s ass thump against hers, feeling Spencer’s fist get trapped between them, they’re wonderful sensations that only add to the actual cockhead slamming against her G-spot. Hanna’s not far behind, and the way she comes is so hot it prolongs Aria’s climax. Hanna comes _wet_ , wet enough that Aria can feel the spray against her thighs. Lucky Caleb, getting a deluge like that night after night. The only downside would be needing to dry out the mattress every time you fuck.

Aria’s the one to tell Spencer it’s her turn, because Hanna’s voice is a little wrecked from screeching. She pulls the cuff off her wrists, slides the length of dildo out of her cunt, and rises to her haunches. It’s only then that Aria gets to see how destroyed Spencer is. The hand not still on the dildo sticking out of Hanna is balled into a fist, and her legs are trembling. It’s one of the hottest things about having sex with women, Aria thinks. Socially fair or not, women are trained to show their vulnerability. Ezra doesn’t shake like this. He reveals himself to Aria a hundred different ways, every day, but it’s never simple open want.

Aria pushes Spencer down to the carpet, making her rest her head just beside Hanna’s thigh so when she looks up she can see the massive dildo hanging out of her best friend’s pussy. And Aria knows from experience how weighty it gets. Given how wet Hanna is, Aria knows how much she’s clenching down to prevent the toy from leaving her. One of the things that Toby mentioned in the group chat is how much Spencer likes getting disheveled, so Aria feels little to no guilt for digging her fingers into the thin yoga pants and yanking. The fabric rips open at the seam, revealing Spencer’s cunt, and the vibrators churning Spencer into a hot mess. Aria doesn’t bother to adjust the fabric more, just sweeps the bullets out of her way and buries her face in Spencer’s cunt. Maybe Hanna will fuck herself right beside them. Wouldn’t that be sweet?

That’s not how it goes down. In what Aria considers the most surprising move of the night, Hanna moves until she’s behind Aria and bends low. It’s a train of oral. Aria had previously considered both Hanna and Spencer only just queer enough to handle third party toys. With maybe just a twinge too much moral bankruptcy, she hadn’t really minded that both her willing friends were agreeing for the wrong reasons; escape and rivalry. But Hanna, at least, is queer enough to suck on her clit. Aria’s really fucking delighted to be wrong. 

Spencer too, makes gestures of lesbianism. She promises breathlessly to eat Hanna out as soon as she’s less busy. It’s an offer that doesn’t happen. In the end, Spencer comes loudly, explosively, from the dance Aria can do with her mouth. Hanna triggers a third from Aria, and she’s enough of a multi-tasker to jerk herself off at the same time. Laying panting on the floor, they’re all too spent to consider another round. Hell, it even takes five minutes for Hanna to get her sea legs back enough to wobble over to the camera and turn it off. Someone will have to edit the file before they email it to each household, so there’s not a lot of dead space at the end. If the husbands even get to the end. Aria’s not betting on Ezra making it the first time through, especially if she jerks him off as he’s watching it.

In a moment she too will stand up. They’ll strip off their fitness outfits and probably shower, then settle in for a night of cheesy rom-coms and spicy popcorn. Aria just needs a minute for her pussy to settle down.


End file.
